


Bali

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by What Oliver was thinking when he suggested they go to Bali from 4x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bali

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments.
> 
> This is my head cannon from 4x10

 

Watching her sleep he felt guilty. He’d stayed away for 4 days, trying to track down Dhark. And he’d failed,

again. 

But again she’d forgiven him, because she knew him, knew the pain he’d gone through and that this was his coping mechanism.

He still didn’t understand how he’d got so lucky.

He closed his eyes, not sleeping, just resting and tried to remember happier times.

An image came into his mind. Felicity laughing as she dragged him into the ocean. So full of life.

Their little villa on the beach in Bali. 

Where he finally found his peace.

Where he started to see a real future with Felicity. He could visualise them finding a home they could share, marry, maybe even have a child.

Bali was also the first place he’d slept through the night with no nightmares. He remembered waking to her smiling face.

“How long have you been awake?” Oliver asked.

“Not long” she replied “I think it’s the first time I’ve ever woken before you.”

He smiled. The happiness he felt was a little overwhelming to him. 

“Thank you” he said.

“For what?” Felicity asked.

“For you, for loving me, for coming with me, for babbling, and for bullet ridden computers.” Oliver answered. 

“I’d go anywhere with you. And you’re welcome.” Felicity replied. 

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, showing him in actions her love.

 

Oliver opened his eyes with a start. Felicity was stirring. 

“You know, I think I want to go to Bali”….

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my muse.


End file.
